Yale Accepted You?
by arielbelle
Summary: Tristan DuGrey made it into Yale? How did that happen? This seems to be the question going around. When a fate meeting between Tristan and Rory Gilmore happens, what will go on? Rated M for language and possible Adult themes later on.


_I wish I could go home now._ Tristan DuGrey thought, looking around. He had somehow managed to make it into Yale. It was monumentally scary for him though; he would probably fail out in the first month. He sighed, rubbing his head. He headed into his dorm hall, hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone he knew. Namely, Paris Gellar. He knew she'd made it into Yale too. And there was always Mary to think about. He grinned, feeling himself relaxing some. He had forgotten about her in his months from graduation. He'd met some new friends, gambled and drunk himself silly, and partied like he'd never done before. But now it was time to start college, and he was terrified.

Putting down his luggage, he opened his dorm room door. He looked around, taking claim of the bed next to the window. He shoved all his clothes in a dresser, then covered his mattress with one of the fitted sheets his mom had packed for him. He'd let her do all of his packing; she would be rearranging it anyway. Might as well let her do it. He hung a few shirts up that he knew would get wrinkled. He put on a different shirt and walked out of the dorms.

There would be a dorm-wide party that night, simply because they could. But also so that everyone could meet each other. Tristan wasn't one to ignore a party. He smiled at a few girls who passed, one who flirted with him with her eyes. He grinned. Maybe Yale would be good for him. How he'd managed to get in still astounded those who knew. But just because he was lazy and he didn't care about much didn't mean that his last two years at military school didn't do him good. He'd had no choice but to suck it up and succeed.

He walked to a coffee cart just across campus. Grabbing a latte, he paid the guy standing there and walked back to his dorm. He passed someone who bumped into him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." The girl said. Tristan felt lead drain into his veins.

"Paris." He said, straightening his back.

"Tristan! Tristan?" She said, confused. He tried not to groan.

"How did you get into Yale? Did you sleep with someone? Did you sleep with a lot of people? Is this your dorm? I don't think this is fair that YOU got into Yale." Paris continued.

"Paris, I can't stand here all day waiting on you to tell me the injustice of my getting into an ivy league school. Excuse me." He continued forward, stopping when he reached the floor his dorm was on.

TWO HOURS LATER:

Tristan walked out into the hallway and headed downstairs. A lot of the ladies lived downstairs. He wasn't exactly a player but he enjoyed the company of women. He smiled at a few girls who checked him out, but he kept walking. One girl, a very athletic girl with blonde hair walked into a room. He followed her, hoping to start up a conversation. She sat down with two girls he guessed were her roommates judging by the way they were clinging to each other, but he couldn't see much except for the backs of their heads. He walked around the couch and stopped when the roommate's heads came into focus. His heart came up into his throat.

"Mary?" He asked, hardly able to believe it even though he was looking right at her. He knew that she was supposed to go to Yale, but he had no clue they would be in the same hall. He lived just one floor above her. He watched recognition light up in her perfect blue eyes and she suddenly became kind of uncomfortable.

"Tristan." She said, standing up. She seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"How are you?" He asked, half sitting on the back of the couch. He swallowed hard. He hadn't been this kind of nervous about a girl ever.

"Well I'm… I'm good." Her eyes looked to Tristan as big as a saucer. He snickered a little.

"How did you get into Yale?" She asked, unable to trust her voice. Tristan DuGrey was not the Yale type. The fact that he was even there sent her world into a spin.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "Paris attacked me in the hall a couple hours ago." He shrugged, putting his eyes down at the floor.

Tristan couldn't stop staring at Rory Gilmore. He hadn't seen her in a long time, but she still looked gorgeous. He wasn't sure what attracted him to her; he knew a lot of it was her beautiful blue eyes.

"I never expected to see you here." She said, looking kind of shy. He smiled, looking over at her roommates. They looked extremely uncomfortable with this impromptu meeting. He smiled a little at them. He didn't mean to make it weird. He nodded at Rory.

"Mary, we have to catch up. But I have some underage drinking to do. So I'll catch you soon." He grinned and disappeared out the door.


End file.
